Novio para la boda
by akari1016
Summary: hinata hyuga ,una mujer que creía tener su vida perfecta hasta que su novio le rompió el corazón ,no le hubiera deseado lo mismo a nadie, sin embargo a su amiga akira takahashi le paso lo mismo, ahora que han sido invitadas a las repentinas bodas de su ex ellas no están dispuestas a ir como las dejadas y solteronas. ¿que harán sus demás amigas para ayudarlas? ¿soportaran el precio?
1. Chapter 1

Novio para la boda

**Antes de comenzar quiero avisar que no abandonare mi otro fanfic , solo que se me ocurrió este y no pude aguantar subirlo , espero que les guste y si es asi y desean la continuación dejen un review por favor . Esta es como una introducción lo mejor vendrá desde el segundo capítulo asi que si desean saber un review me bastara para continuarlo.**

Era un día que parecía ser normal, casi como cualquiera, solo que no era asi. Unos ojos perlados eran cubiertos por un rayo de sol que provenía de la ventana, sin más remedio una mujer de piel blanca, estatura media, ojos perlados y cabello negro azulado se levantaba y arreglaba, ¿todo para qué? , simplemente para otro aburrido día en su vida.

Todo en su vida iba tan bien para la amable hinata hyuga, una buena familia, unas amigas geniales, un trabajo que adoraba, y un novio perfecto o al menos eso pensaba hasta que un día mientras pensaba en el vestido que usaría en su boda que sería en 3 meses le llego una llamada de su novio menma la cual simplemente le dijo:

-lo siento, pero ya no te amo de la misma manera, hay alguien más y no puedo casarme contigo, lo siento. –

Asi de simple termino su mundo de ilusiones el cual solo paso a ser la misma rutina triste y gris de siempre, ella no le hubiera deseado lo mismo a nadie y mucho menos a alguna de sus amigas, sin embargo ese no fue el caso, una de sus amigas llamada akira takahashi, quien también estaba por casarse termino igual que ella, sola, triste y con el corazón destrozado. Ellas siempre fueron el par de tímidas entre sus amigas y en asuntos del amor eran aun mas, y justo cuando creían que el indicado había llegado simplemente todo se vino abajo dejando solo lagrimas y dolor.

Después de prepararse para otro día más y de comer lo primero que encontró en el refrigerador decidió salir de su departamento para dirigirse a la escuela Konoha la cual era una escuela secundaria donde ella era maestra, tratar con niños era su especialidad y siempre le había gustado jugar y enseñarle cosas a su hermana menor y de ahí nació su pasión por enseñar. Ese lugar le traía los recuerdos más lindos y adorables de su vida, desde su primer día hasta la fiesta sorpresa que le hicieron sus alumnos en su cumpleaños, pero también un recuerdo que ella quería olvidar… el día que conoció a menma.

Ese día ella llego tan fresca y radiante como siempre a la escuela y justo al pasar por la oficina se encontró con su secretaria: una mujer de rostro fino cabello negro azulado suelto hasta la cadera, de ojos grises, muy parecidos a los suyos, cuerpo delgado y busto algo grande y descubierto para su gusto. Su nombre era hinako y muchos podrían confundirlas por hermanas pero eran completamente diferentes.

A hinata no le gustaba hablar mal de las personas, y no lo hacía, pero hinako era en verdad una suripanta, se vestía casi igual que ella solo que mostraba más su cuerpo, tenía un lenguaje que solo usaba para engatusar hombres o para pelearse a insultos con alguien. Más de una vez, hinata había reportado que había quebrantado las leyes de la escuela, ya sea que no usaba bien su uniforme, que coqueteaba con los profesores o con los alumnos de mayor grado, hablaba mal de sus compañeras e incluso llegaron a ataparla con el conserje en el baño de la escuela. ¿Y cómo se salvaba? Pues simplemente dándole al viejo verde del director lo que quería: una noche por cada regla quebrantada. Ese viejo asqueroso siempre persiguió a hinata y ella siempre se negó y aprovechando que hinako lo único que hacía era intentar ser la copia barata de hinata simplemente le puso esa condición y ella acepto.

Sin embargo ese día la encontró hablando muy animadamente con un hombre de pelo negro azulado, ojos azules y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , al percatarse de su presencia este volteo a verla y se le quedo mirando… ojala ese día nunca hubiera ocurrido .

Al llegar a la escuela saludo a sus alumnos y empezó su clase y justo al salir una chica llamo su atención.

-disculpe señorita hinata, ¿se encuentra usted bien? – pregunto una chica de ojos azules y dos coletas rubias que la miraba preocupada.

-no te preocupes, estoy bien- dijo hinata con la sonrisa mas falsa del mundo

- no es cierto, pero no la obligare a decirme, solo recuerde una cosa…nadie tiene derecho de hacerla sentir mal sin su consentimiento.- dijo mientras salía del salón

Hinata solo pudo suspirar ¿era tan obvia? ¿O sus alumnas eran muy inteligentes? Sea lo que sea debía de terminar su trabajo para irse a casa y tal vez ponerse a llorar otra vez

…

Después de terminar su trabajo se dirigió a su casa y en el metro se encontró a una de sus amigas: akira takahashi, una chica alta, de piel algo tostada pero solo un poco, ojos oscuros como la noche y pelo negro atado en una coleta.

-hinata, buenas tardes – dijo akira sonriendo un poco

- hola akira, ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto sonriendo de igual manera

-un poco mejor supongo ¿y tú?

- mal… y a mí no me engañas, estas igual que yo ¿verdad akira?-pregunto hinata algo triste

-sí, me sigue doliendo mucho que kakashi me haya votado, sigo sin entender ¿para qué me pidió matrimonio si una semana después me dice que ya no quiere casarse conmigo porque se casara con alguien más?- dijo molesta y de manera fría.

- lo mismo digo yo, oye planeaba ir a mi casa pero porque no compramos algo de beber y platicamos un poco.- dijo hinata un poco alegrada

-estoy de acuerdo, vamos. – dijo akira sonriendo

…

Eran ya las 11:30 pm y akira y hinata seguían platicando solo que estaban ebrias. Una copa de vino se convirtió en dos, dos en tres, tres en una botella y una botella en dos. Ambas no estaban acostumbradas a beber mucho pero querían desahogarse.

-¿Sabes qué? Kakashi ni siquiera besaba taaaaaan bien, de hecho te apuesto a que un perro besaba mejor.- dijo akira riendo mientras se tambaleaba

-¿a si? ¡Pues menma era un cerdo! ¡Cada vez que me besaba quería introducir su lengua hasta mi garganta! Y además me quería tocar el trasero.- grito hinata

-sshhh, cállate o vendrán los vecinos a quejarse – dijo akira en un susurro

- ¡que se vallan a la mierda!- dijo hinata con una botella de vino en su mano

- ¿bebimos mucho no? ¿Dónde quedo la señorita educación? – dijo akira mientras le quitaba la botella

-ella ya murió, un hombre la mato – dijo triste

- ¿sabes qué hina? Me gustaría darles una lección, que sepan que no estamos solas y que podemos conseguir un hombre cuando se nos pegue la gana.-dijo akira enojada

- y dime aki, ¿donde conseguirás un hombre de la noche a la mañana?

-ehhh… tengo sueño- dijo cayendo en el sofá

-yo igual…- dijo cayendo sobre akira

Por la mañana akira se despertó primero y decidió dejar que hinata durmiera un poco más.

-que ebrias nos pusimos anoche… le hare de comer, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de emborracharme y dormirme aquí – dijo akira mientras empezaba a cocinar

15 minutos después hinata despertó y escucho que tocaban la puerta, se paro y fue a ver quién era, pero solo era el correo.

-¿pasa algo hina?- pregunto akira desde la cocina

-nada, solo me dejaron el correo… ¡¿pero qué es esto?!- grito hinata

-¿sucede algo hina?- pregunto akira en tono preocupado

-e-esto –e-es una invitación ¡a-a a la boda de menma!-dijo hinata llorando mientras se tumbaba en el suelo

-¿!qué?! – grito akira mientras leía la invitación:

**Estimada señorita hyuga está usted invitada a la boda de:**

**La señorita hinako y el joven menma**

**la boda se llevara a cabo el día 28 de septiembre a las 10:30 am**

**en el salón yashima en la cuidad de hokkaido. **

**Esperamos su confirmación y su asistencia.**

Hinata estaba llorando en el suelo. Estaba destrozada, aplastada y ahora también humillada, ¿cómo se atrevía él a humillarla asi? , invitándola a su boda que sería en 3 semanas.

Justo en ese instante un pensamiento pasó por su mente:

_Me gustaría darles una lección, que sepan que no estamos solas y que podemos conseguir un hombre cuando se nos pegue la gana_

-akira ¿traes tu celular?- pregunto hinata secándose las lagrimas

-¿eh? Ah, sí, ¿Por qué? – pregunto algo confundida

-llama a las chicas, que vengan aquí – dijo seria

-s-si ahora les llamo- dijo algo desconcertada

Más tarde en el departamento de hinata estaban allí un grupo de mujeres hablando .

-¿paso un tornado por aquí?- pregunto temari sabaku no, una rubia alta de cuatro coletas, tez blanca y ojos azul oscuro, trabajaba en la corte de abogada.

- no seas tan sincera temari- dijo sakura haruno, una pelirosa de estatura mediana, tez blanca y ojos jade. Ella era una de las publicistas más famosas de todo Tokio

- ¿para qué nos llamaron?-preguntaron al unisonó una rubia y una castaña. La rubia se llamaba miyuki kimura, era de estatura media, piel blanca y ojos cafés, era una de las mejores modelos de Tokio además de novia de neji hyuga, primo de hinata, mientras que la castaña se llamaba mizuki izumi , era de estatura media ojos café oscuro y tez blanca pero un poco tostada. Era de las mejores científicas de todo Japón. Ambas eran amigas desde la primaria de akira mientras que a las demás las conoció en la preparatoria.

-queremos que nos ayuden a vengarnos de kakashi y de menma – dijo akira

-¿!hablan enserio?!- pregunto sorprendida ino yamanaka, una mujer rubia, de ojos azules, tez blanca y estatura media. Era una diseñadora y se estaba volviendo muy famosa.

- si , recibí una invitación a la boda de menma y hinako, y eso no fue todo, akira fue a su casa a cambiarse de ropa y encontró una invitación a la boda de kakashi y shizune , el mismo día mismo lugar, mismo salón , misma hora … el mismo par de estúpidos que creen que nos van a humillar.

-¿Y qué harán?- pregunto tenten ama, una pelicastaña de estura media, piel algo tostada y ojos color chocolate. Tiene su propio gimnasio profesional y es una gran gimnasta.

- necesitamos… un novio para la boda…- dijeron hinata y akira


	2. Novio para la boda capitulo 2

Novio para la boda

**¡Hola! Quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron reviews en el primer capítulo, todavía no llevaba ni un día publicado y ya tenía 4 reviews (mientras que mi otro fanfic tiene 5 y lleva como 2 meses, pobrecito) esos reviews me dan a entender que querían continuación asi que ¡aquí la tienen! Espero que les guste y si es asi dejen un review o si tienen alguna duda con los personajes pueden preguntar. Disfruten este capitulo**

-¿!qué?! ¿! Que están diciendo?! – pregunto tenten

- lo que oíste, necesitamos un hombre que nos acompañe a esas bodas- dijo akira seria

- ¿y a quien? – pregunto temari

-…. ¡No puedo pensar en todo! , ¿Alguna de ustedes tiene algún amigo que sea tan amable de acompañarnos? – pregunto akira con algo de esperanza

- ¡yo si! – mira podemos escoger a- dijo miyuki pero fue interrumpida

- mejor otra persona, tus amigos son muy extraños- dijo akira

- bueno… tengo una sugerencia- dijo ino sonriendo con malicia

-pues dila ino – dijo hinata

- podrían contratar a… ya saben… un prosti-

- ¡nooo! Nada de ese tipo de perversiones, yo no llegaría a eso – grito akira

- tranquila akira, explícate ino – dijo hinata haciendo que akira se clamara

- pues no precisamente pagarles para que estén con ustedes, si no pagarles para que finjan enfrente de todos ser sus novios – dijo ino

- ah, pero… no sé si podría – dijo akira algo apenada

-y-yo igual, es algo bajo y raro ¿no? – pregunto hinata

-bueno, hoy en día la gente hace cosas locas –dijo sakura con una sonrisa

- creo que paso, buscare alguna solución – dijo hinata

- yo igual, además ha de salir muy caro, asi que mejor me niego – dijo akira

-hmp- dijeron todas las demás al unisonó

…

En la noche todas las chicas se reunieron en la casa de tenten.

-¿y si akira y hinata se enfadan? – pregunto tenten algo preocupada

- no lo harán, en el fondo ellas quieren, pero son muy tímidas- dijo miyuki

- asi que hay que ayudarlas, son nuestras amigas – dijo temari mientras buscaba algo en internet.

- tienes razón tema, son nuestras amigas y las apoyaremos ¡quieran o no! – dijo sakura decidida

- sigo sin entender como haremos esto, dime ¿cómo encontraremos unos prostitutos o algunos hombres que finjan ser los novios de hinata y akira a cambio de dinero y en solo unas horas?

-aquí hay una página – dijo temari haciendo que todas se acercaran a la pantalla

- ¡wow! ¡Pero mira que guapos! ¡Te juro que si no quisiera a mi neji también le pagaría a alguno de estos! – dijo miyuki muy alegre

- deja de andar de pervertida miyuki, busquemos a algunos que tengan rostros confiables y que sean apropiados, ¡tampoco le pagaremos a cualquier prostituto con cara de vagabundo! – dijo mizuki

- concuerdo contigo – dijo tenten

-mmmmm ¿qué tal este? – pregunto temari

- no – dijeron todas

- ¿y este? – pregunto otra vez

- eh no – dijeron de nuevo

Pasaron una hora buscando hasta que tenten observo algo.

-¡Miren a ese! – dijo señalando a un hombre en una de las fotos

- ¡sí! ¡Ese definitivamente es para akira! – grito miyuki

-¡miren a ese también! -dijo temari

-¡ese será para hina!- dijo ino saltando de alegría

- ¡mizuki es hora de que uses tu celular!- dijo sakura

- ¡¿eh?! , ¿Porque yo? – pregunto algo fastidiada

- ¡solo hazlo! – gritaron de manera exagerada miyuki, sakura e ino

- siempre yo…- dijo mientras marcaba de forma depresiva

…

Pasaron 5 días y hinata y akira habían notado que todas estaban algo raras, a hinata casi no le hablaban si no era por el celular y a akira ya no la visitaban en su veterinaria y le contestaban tarde los mensajes. Algo raro pasaba con ellas y aprovechando que en la escuela donde hinata enseñaba suspenderían clases por mantenimiento y reuniones por un mes, ella y akira se reunieron para averiguar qué estaba pasando.

-hinata, ¿recibiste ese mensaje también?-pregunto akira confundida

- sí, no entiendo- dijo hinata mirando su celular en cual decía:

**Hina, espéranos en la puerta de la casa de temari a las 5:00 pm. Ven sola y si es posible no le digas a nadie, ¡tenemos una sorpresa para ti!**

**Te queremos!**

**Atte. Las chicas **

-el mío es más amenazador- dijo mostrándole el mensaje a hinata:

**¡Hermanita! , espéranos afuera de la casa de tema ¿sí? Te tenemos una sorpresa, ¡y más te vale llegar! Porque si no llegas te voy a…! Es la las 5:00 pm ¡ven sola! **

**-¡Te queremos ,aki!**

**Atte. Tus mejores amigas**

-el mensaje es de parte de todas, pero es obvio que miyuki escribió el mensaje- dijo akira con cara de horror

- jeje, ¿que querrán decirnos?-pregunto hinata sonriendo

- créeme, no es nada bueno – dijo akira y justo en ese instante algo las tomo por atrás y les taparon los ojos mientras las metían a la fuerza a la casa. Las amarraban a una silla mientras ellas forcejeaban pero nada sirvió y cuando sintieron que nadie las estaba tocando más, se calmaron.

_-se oyen voces, y recuerdo haberlas oído antes – pensaba akira_

_-¿quienes nos metieron aquí? Y ¿Por qué siento que se dé quién es esa voz?-pensó hinata intentando recordar_

Justo en ese instante les destaparon los ojos y la boca, aunque seguían amarradas

-¡aja! ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Yo sabía que recordaba esa voz! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a ponerme un dedo encima kankuro?!- dijo mientras observaba a un hombre de pelo castaño que vestía de negro con rayas moradas en la cara.

-que visita tan molesta, ¡tema ya te deje a la gritona aquí! – dijo mientras se iba riendo

- ¡¿a quién le llamas gritona?!- dijo akira mientras intentaba zafarse

-tranquila akira, no te haremos nada malo – dijo el pelirrojo gaara quien es el hermano menor de temari

- oh, gaara, ¿podrías soltarnos y decirnos qué pasa? – dijo amablemente hinata

- lo siento, no puedo, pero ahora baja mi hermana y les explicara, adiós – dijo sonriendo

- te dije que no tramaban nada bueno – dijo akira con cara de fastidio

- debí de haberlo supuesto- dijo hinata hartándose de todo esto

Justo en ese instante aparecieron ino y miyuki.

-vinieron! – dijo miyuki

- eso es obvio – dijo akira

-¿recuerdan lo que dijeron sobre vengarse? , pues les tenemos una sorpresa, ¡pasen! –grito ino

En el momento en que ino grito, una de las puertas de la casa se abrió dejando ver como entraban dos hombres. El primero era rubio, de ojos azules como el cielo , unas marcas en la cara que le daban aspecto zorruno , piel un poco tostada pero casi nada y una sonrisa socarrona , era de estatura media pero más alto que las chicas , y junto a él estaba un hombre un poco más alto que el de piel del mismo tono , ojos negros y algo rasgados , pelo castaño y dos marcas en forma de colmillos rojos en la cara que destacaban mas su enorme sonrisa perruna.

-¿q-quienes son e-ellos? – pregunto hinata nerviosa

- ellos son sus novios…dijo temari apareciendo junto con las demás

-¿no-no-novios?-pregunto hinata aun más nerviosa

- ah, con que nuestros novios…comprendo… ¡¿queeeeeeeee?! –grito akira sacudiéndose en la silla donde estaba amarrada

- no reaccionaron como creí…-susurro el castaño a su compañero rubio

Tenten y mizuki le taparon la boca a akira mientras hinata estaba confundida y sonrojada, y se puso peor cuando el rubio se le acerco.

-¡hola! Soy naruto uzumaki y seré tu novio por estas tres semanas, ¡es un gusto, de veras! – dijo sonriendo

_-ese naruto es muy guapo…se parece algo a menma…pero es muy diferente… ¿dios mío porque me sonrojo? ¡Está muy cerca de mí!-pensó hinata antes de desmayarse._

-¡mira lo que hiciste bobo!-grito el castaño regañando a su amigo

-¡hinata! ¡Resiste!- dijo tenten intentando levantarla ya que había caído al suelo con todo y la silla. Mientras la levantaba el castaño aprovecho para acercársele akira mientras esta le miraba con cara de espanto, suplica y confusión.

- mi nombre es kiba inuzuka, ¡es un gusto!- dijo sonriendo dando a relucir sus colmillos

_-tiene cara de perro… ¡el perro más atractivo que he visto en mi vida! Tengo que controlarme o no sé qué hare… ¡seguro estoy más roja que un tomate!_

-¡ je!- fue lo último que dijo antes de colocarse junto a su amigo , a akira le molesto ese gesto , era muy parecido al que kakashi hiso cuando creyó que ya se había ido del parque donde termino con ella , ese mismo gesto burlón que hiso mientras ella lo observaba en secreto desde un árbol lejano . Ese gesto que le dio a entender que ella nunca significo nada, y solo fue una más de las muchas; lo único bueno de esa relación es que aprendió algo valioso: no le entregues tu cuerpo a un hombre tan fácilmente , muchas veces el se le insinuó y ella lo rechazo .Esa fue una manera más de descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones con ella.

...

Paso una hora desde ese "secuestro" improvisado y las chicas habían explicado todo :

Contrataron a dos prostitutos para hacerse pasar por sus novios

Aunque ellas se negaron , lo hicieron

Ya les habían pagado , no había rembolso

Estaban en el momento más raro, confuso y humillante de sus vidas

Y como último punto: sus amigas solo querían ayudar , no lo hicieron con mala intención y después de todo que perdían con intentarlo

Después de todo hinata y akira aceptaron, no serian humilladas ese día , esos bastardos se arrepentirían , si era necesario pagarle a un prostituto lo harían , pero no mas humillación , no más dolor , no mas lagrimas por unos tipos que no valían la pena. Lo que les esperaba en hokkaido no iba a ser fácil, pero no están solas, y no dejaran que alguien les diga lo contrario

_-kakashi…menma…prepárense, ¡esto es la guerra!_


End file.
